Edgar the Raven/Gallery
This is the gallery page for Edgar the Raven. Comics By Black Olive Fred with Edgar the Raven.png|The Raven talking with the Beheaded Knight about Madame Leota in Talking Heads. Concept Art By Ken Anderson Anderson's_Raven.jpg|Ken Anderson's earliest known concept sketch of a spooky Raven. By Marc Davis Raven on Cornice.jpg|The Raven in a cornice in the Foyer, a tableau which was eventually dropped. Illustrations ''Haunted Mansion Pop-Up Book RavenInTheGhostlyGallery.png|The Raven in the ''Pop-Up Book, perched above the Haunted Armor. ''The Haunted Mansion'' - read-along book 0.jpg|Edgar forefront on the cover. Raven_in_the_Readlong_Stretching_Room.png|The Raven in the Stretching Room. 9.jpg|The Raven behind a window in the Changing Portraits Corridor (based on a Ken Anderson sketch, see below.) RaveninConservatoryHauntedMansion.png|The Raven in the Conservatory. 13.jpg|Edgar in Madame Leota's Séance. 15.jpg|The Raven perched above Great Caesar's Ghost in the Ballroom. LookingOn.png|The Raven looking on in the Attic through a window. 19.jpg|Edgar the Raven, alongside two other spooks, watch the visitor climbing down from the Attic. ''The Story and Song from the Haunted Mansion RaveOnCoverOfStoryANdSong.png|Detail of the cover showing Edgar the Raven. FirstLookAtTheRavenInS&S.png|The Raven in the opening page. TheRavenInTheConservatoryS&SVersion.png|Another version of the Raven in the Conservatory. hauntedmansion05.png|The ''Story and Song take on Edgar and Madame Leota. EdgarOnTheBannister.png|Edgar on the bannister in the Ballroom. WatchingThemPerform.png|Edgar watches the Phantom Five perform. OnTombstone.png|Sitting on a tombstone on the booklet's back-cover. Artwork_from_the_Back_of_Trick_or_Treat_Album_Cover_by_Andrew_Jones_on_Flickr.jpg|Variation on the same artwork found on the back-cover of a dual release of Haunted Mansion and Trick or Treat. ''The Unauthorized Story of Walt Disney's Haunted Mansion Unauthorized.jpg|Edgar on the cover of the book. Animation The Haunted Mansion's Séance Room RavenofTheSeanceRoomCartoon.png|The Raven's brief appearance in the short, sitting still on the back of Leota's chair. Live-Action [[The Haunted Mansion (2003 film)|''The Haunted Mansion - 2003 film]] Raven_in_the_2003_film.jpg|One of two appearances made by Edgar in the 2003 film, here watching Eddie Murphy's Jim Evers. ''The Haunted Mansion Show Call in the Spirit Edgar_the_Raven_in_The_Haunted_Mansion_Show.png|Edgar the Raven's first episode in ''The Haunted Mansion Show. AsksHowToAwakenGoyle.png|Eagerly asking the Ghost Host how to awaken Goyle. ''Dead Men Do Tell Tales EdgarWithSillyHat.png|Edgar embarrassed as the Ghost Host makes him wear a paper pirate's hat to fit the episode's theme. Theme Parks [[The Haunted Mansion (Disneyland attraction)|''The Haunted Mansion - Disneyland version]] ConservatoryRavenReal.jpg|The Raven in the Disneyland Mansion's Conservatory. ''The Haunted Mansion'' - Walt Disney World version adam-berger-organ-disney-copy.jpg|The Raven on the Composer's Tomb in the Walt Disney World Haunted Mansion's "scenic tour" queue. ''Phantom Manor RavenInTheMusicRoom.png|Edgar in Phantom Manor's Music Room, watching over the invisible Melanie's playing. Haunted Mansion Holiday WithHat.jpg|Edgar the Raven in the holiday overlay, found in the Ballroom wearing a Santa Claus hat. (In all his usual spots, he is replaced by Scary Teddy.) Merchandise Haunted Mansion Game RavenInTheHauntedMansionGame.jpg|The Raven as he appears on the cover of the ''Haunted Mansion Game. StretchingRoomRaven.jpg|The Raven in the Stretching Room. WrathfulRaven.jpg|The Wrathful Raven piece in the actual game. Pins 67880b7e7a0b902d9182c977c555430d.jpg|Pin based on the Séance Room, with Edgar and Madame Leota. Disney-999-Happy-Haunts-Ball-Haunted-Mansion-Raven.jpg|A Walt Disney World pin with a threatening Edgar. s-l300-1.jpg|"House Key" bearing the likeness of the Raven. RavenOntombstone.jpeg|“Raven on Tombstone” pin. s-l300.jpg|2005 pin where Stitch materializes inside Madame Leota's crystal ball, scaring Edgar. dlr-haunted-mansion-pin-house-boxed_1_21ee58d80f077d9fdbcbea3344183e80-3.jpg|Box set of the “O'Pin House Raven Limited Edition Collection”. s-l300-2.jpg|The box when opened, revealing the four pins. dlr-haunted-mansion-pin-house-boxed_1_21ee58d80f077d9fdbcbea3344183e80-2.jpg|The Raven on the Dead Oak Tree. disney-dlr-haunted-mansion-pin-house_1_91a55a35749dcba8e8ca87183846e02c.jpg|The Raven flying away from his usual spot on the Coffin Occupant's box. dlr-haunted-mansion-pin-house-boxed_1_21ee58d80f077d9fdbcbea3344183e80.jpg|The Raven disturbing two of the Ballroom Dancers. dlr-haunted-mansion-pin-house-boxed_1_21ee58d80f077d9fdbcbea3344183e80-1.jpg|In the final pin in the set, Leota's caw appears to annoy Leota. s-l1000.jpg|Collected picture. 4e59645c3fcd2e3dc525dc5be1af5beb.jpg|The Raven with Madame Leota and Alice in Alice in Phantomland. s-l500.jpg|Metal pin featuring Edgar perched above the Aging Man portrait. pin30547.jpeg|Bootleg pin of “Raven with Coffin”. SingingBusts&Raven.jpg|The Raven disturbing the Singing Busts. pin40844.jpeg|Golden variant of the ‘Raven on Tombstone’ seen earlier. 795057903_tp.jpg|The Raven with Little Leota. 1232392957066d44c2ba04ac6ef9defa.jpg|A Leota clearly annoyed with the Raven's cawing. LeotaAndRaven.png|The Raven (top) on a Séance Room pin. Statutes, Figurines & Maquettes GravestoneStatue.png|The Raven perched on a tombstone in a special, signed, anniversary merchandise item. Josh Agle's 40th Anniversary Prints where-spirits-dwell.jpeg|Edgar and the Ghost Host. let-there-be-music-from-regions-beyond.jpg|The Raven at Madame Leota's candle-lit séance. were-dying-to-meet-you.jpg|“We're dying to meet you”. Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries